Cold Blood
by Kirin Vlinder
Summary: It's just another day in the life of Emil Steilsson. Arranging a meeting with his friend, being forced to pick up his blood-covered brother in law from a messy crime scene, having to kill a man, bandaging a sprained ankle. The usual. And damn it, he's running late for his date.


**Summary:** It's just another day in the life of Emil Steilsson. Arranging a meeting with his friend, being forced to pick up his blood-covered brother in law from a messy crime scene, having to kill a man, bandaging a sprained ankle. The usual. And damn it, he's running late for his date.

 **Pairing(s):** Mentioned DenNor, hinted HongIce.

 **Warning(s):** Blood, murder.

 **Notes:** A little something that came to my mind some time ago; I published it on my Tumblr but forgot to do it here. Ice being badass. Not beta-ed, so there will probably be some mistakes xc

Iceland is _Emil_

Denmark is _Matthias_

Norway is _Lukas_

Hong Kong is _Leon_

 _Lily_ refers to Liechtenstein and _Michelle_ refers to Seychelles

* * *

It was a mess, no other word to describe it. Emil walked carefully around the place, trying his best to evade stepping on one of the many splutters of blood and, ugh, was that a tooth? Seriously, he would never understand how Matthias could be so careless and disastrous, but never leave a trace of his work after that.

Oh, right, there was Berwald. He was the one in charge of the bodies and the crime scene. Emil shook his head, silver strands shaking with the movement, and silently prayed he'd be far away with Matthias when the other blonde got to see the new work of the Dane. Berwald wouldn't be happy about this.

Moving gracefully, almost as if dancing between the corpses, the boy avoided the blood pooling below some of the bodies and finally got to his brother-in-law, who was happily cleaning his blood stained axe, seemingly without a care in the world. Emil sighed with exasperation. He understood why his brother kept giving Matthias important things to do: he was trustworthy, hardworking, strong, and never left a job undone. But he was also really messy, and that wasn't a surprise seeing his weapon of choice. Emil couldn't understand why he had chosen a damn axe, but he had long since accepted that trying to get Matthias' way of thinking was a waste of time.

"Hey," he called, hands on his hips, and his voice attracted the blonde's attention, who suddenly stopped humming and turned his head, smiling at him.

"Hey, Icey," Matthias responded, and then looked down at his axe and lifted it to see his reflection in it, "Already time to go back home?"

"Yes, and it would be around time that you started going home alone too, so I don't need to drag your ass back."

"Wow, bitter, aren't we?" the tall man laughed, turning his whole body around so he was sitting facing Emil, "You know, I was kind of hoping Lukas would come to get me this time."

"Why? So you can take him to one of the near rooms and fuck him close to this massacre?" the silver haired teen snorted, rolling his eyes.

"You know that happened only once, or maybe twice. But that was it!" a small pout, like a little boy throwing a tantrum, and Emil once again wondered how this man could be already past his twenty-fives, "And no, in fact… I might have hurt my ankle. Dislocated or broken or I don't know, you tell me. I'm not the specialist. Hurts like a bitch, tough."

Awesome.

Very useful information, too.

Emil huffed, looking at the hour in his cellphone. He was running short of time.

"Okay, you idiot. Let's check that, if it's not broken or dislocated you'll be able to walk out of here, and Lukas will take care of you at home. I have things to do."

"Things to do? Like what?" always curious, Matthias questioned his 'little brother' while he kneeled in front of him, carefully inspecting his ankle. He winced when the boy squeezed his injured limb, sky blue eyes shutting in pain just a second, before opening again and looking down at the teenager, speaking again with a demanding tone, "What?"

"Mind your own business."

Emil would have thought he'd been clear enough, and for some short seconds he could go on checking the level of damage without much interruption, but then Matthias' annoying snicker made him frown. He knew what was coming next.

"Dating Karate Kid again?"

Bright purple eyes shot upwards, practically stabbing Matthias. The blonde just smiled, laughing softly. He couldn't get scared by those eyes, even if Emil could be deadly and should not be taken lightly. Those were the same eyes that he loved so much, how to fear them? Lukas and Emil had exactly the same eyes, with Lukas' ones taking a slightly darker hue.

"He actually prefers kung fu, and no, we're not dating. For the last goddamn time, we're just friends."

"But you even work together."

"Friends and work partners."

"Keep telling yourself that, kiddo. Ow! Careful!" he protested again, after having his ankle squeezed once more by a blushing Emil.

Said albino finished his inspection, opening his suitcase and taking out a long elastic bandage. He had already taken Matthias' shoe off, and had also rolled up his pants' leg, so it didn't take much for him to start wrapping the bandage around the damaged ankle.

"It's sprained. Doesn't look good, but it'll be alright if you take some days to rest. I'll help you get to the car and I'll drop you at home. Lukas will take care of you after that."

"Mmhn. He won't like this," the blonde twisted his mouth and frowned, probably trying to come up with a good way of explaining why he had a sprained ankle.

"Of course he won't. He worries a lot about you," he recognized. If there was something all of them could see, was that Lukas cared deeply about his lover, even if he didn't openly show it, "Though it's strange for you to take this kind of damage, how did you-?" Emil just happened to look up at Matthias after finishing the bandaging process, and was about to ask him to hold the bandage while he searched for the adhesive tape to secure the wrapping, but after raising his head he immediately noticed the menacing figure behind the blonde, holding something up and ready to strike Matthias' head with it. He reacted based on instinct, quickly getting up, "Matthias, down!" he ordered, and the blonde barely had time to follow the instruction before Emil's leg swung over his head, producing a crack when it connected with the attacker's forearm. The wooden object fell into a blood puddle, the sound covered by the man's cry of pain. Without a second thought, Emil followed the motion of his first kick and, without pausing, delivered one more, this time to the guy's head. He fell back, groaning lowly in what was clearly pain.

"Woah, way to go, Icey!" Matthias cheered, but Emil didn't look as pleased. He sent him a hard look, walking around him to get to the man lying on the floor, his nose bleeding heavily.

"You didn't kill them all, you idiot," he scolded the Dane like he was a child with behavior problems. Sometimes Emil didn't know how he was the more responsible of the two, given that with his nineteen years of age he was seven years younger than Matthias.

The man lying on the floor was already bloodied, with scratches and bruises all over his face and arms, and his clothes stained with dark red. But he wasn't dead, and that's not how it was supposed to be. He was still groaning softly in pain, breathing heavily and coughing on his own blood, apparently too dizzy because of the hard kick he had received on his head to notice that his potential killer was crouching right next to him.

"Sorry, I thought they were all out. Fucker must have just passed out at some point and I didn't notice. They were like ten, Icey," the Dane huffed, excusing himself.

"Oh, I thought you were able to handle up to fifty men on your own?" the mockery in his voice was obvious, dripping from every word. Emil accepted that his brother-in-law was pretty strong and could actually take at least a dozen men on his own without help and minimum trouble, but the blonde had a tendency to exaggerate, saying that he could beat fifty men on his own without a scratch, "I guess you can't take care of this one, so…" the sentence was left hanging in the air, as the teen didn't intend on finishing it. They both knew what he meant, anyway.

Without changing his position much, Emil lifted the guy just enough to hold him on a head-lock, and without even a small change in his expression he held his hand up to the man's neck. Easily finding the carotid artery, he pressed hard on where he knew the carotid sinus was. The man wasn't fully unconscious, so he started weakly kicking and moving around the second he understood what was happening, but Emil kept his grip hard on him.

Feeling Matthias' eyes on him, Emil lifted his gaze from the blood-covered floor. Lavender met topaz blue, and he could see the curiosity shining in those bright blue eyes. His and Matthias' ways of killing were so different that they seemed to come from different worlds. While the Dane was all brute strength, muscles and battle tactic, Emil was swift movements, discretion, leaving no trace. Matthias preferred using axes and big sharp objects, and Emil was more into anatomy, trigger points, and sometimes even poison. The Icelander would rather stay out of the killings, occupying himself in gathering information and taking care of other important things; on the other hand, Matthias would never turn down a fight, relishing in the adrenalin shots of a potentially fatal encounter.

Either way, both of them were equally deadly.

"Carotid sinus," the silver-haired boy explained, letting the man's head fall from his grip now that he couldn't feel any pulse. It landed on the floor with a thud, but Emil paid no attention to it as he rose from his kneeling position, "it's an anatomic point where the body checks the blood pressure. If outer pressure is applied over the skin, the brain registers it as a high blood pressure peak and instantly slows down the heart to normalize the arterial tension. It's a therapeutic technique, but deadly if used for more than a couple of seconds," he tried to keep it simple for Matthias to understand easily. It wasn't like he thought the blonde was dumb, but human anatomy wasn't easy to explain if you got into much detail. Emil looked at his hands, white gloves now stained with blood, as well as his arms and chest, "Ugh, I didn't want to get blood on me, I had already showered."

"Why would you shower before coming here?" the Dane asked. He didn't need to tell Emil how amazing he thought he was, the boy already knew it and got all flustered every time he heard it, so he chose to keep his mouth shut about it just this once.

"I wasn't coming here in the first place, but Lukas called me because he had something else to do. Important, apparently, since Tino was with him. I was getting ready to—"

"To go on your date, right," Matthias finished his sentence, chuckling at the boy's reddening face, "Sorry, I didn't want to cockblock you and your boyfriend. Just take me home and I'll handle this myself."

Emil wanted to shout at Matthias for teasing him, but decided against it, just growling and kneeling in front of the blonde to rearrange the bandage on his ankle. He could never understand why he could kill, dismember if needed, take care of the family business and be serious and centered, but still blush when someone suggested that he had a lover. It didn't happen just with Leon, but also with Michelle and Lily.

Once he finished with the bandage, he gave Matthias a warning look and helped him on his feet. He wanted the Dane to shut up about the 'boyfriend' thing.

Emil started the car once they were inside, and right then he heard another car approaching. Recognizing it even in the dark, he rolled his window down to see Berwald's stoic expression. The Swede nodded in his direction as a greeting, and Emil responded in the same way.

"Hey, Waldy! Came to see my latest work?" Matthias shouted, leaning over Emil to let the other blonde see him.

Said blonde frowned in disgust. Matthias laughed.

"Kiddin'! But they were causing trouble, so they deserved it! They wounded one of our allies boss!"

Emil flinched, the Dane's loud voice hurting his ears.

"We already know what they did, Matthias. Keep it down or I'll tell Lukas you were trying to deafen me."

That seemed to calm the man down, who sheepishly shrugged in a silent apology, and resettled on his seat.

"You won't like it inside. He made a mess. _Again_ ," the teen clarified, and Berwald nodded.

"I n'ver like it, anyway," he shrugged just like Matthias had done a minute ago, "I'll call ya if anything happens."

Another nod, this time from Emil, and their conversation was finished. Berwald parked the car in the shadows, and Emil started finally moving, taking the next turn to the right so he could take Matthias to their house. He'd have to take another bath and dispose of the clothes he was wearing. He looked to the small numbers displaying the hour in white light on the car panel. He was running late.

Damn. Leon was going to kill him.

* * *

Well, that was it! Just a little something that came to my mind.

If you ship DenNor and/or HongIce, and want to keep an eye on me for future stories, you can follow me on tumblr! My url is the same as my username, kirinvlinder dot tumblr dot com.

Kirin~ _off._


End file.
